rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:QuickNick/Customized Cars
Some of My Customized Cars Some people asked so here they are. This page features a selection of my customized cars either because they're my favourite or I think they're interesting. Within the sections I've tried to list them in the order I created them. I hope they inspire you to have a go, if I can do it then anybody can. Racing Liveries McLAREN F1. My very first race-style livery. The colour has changed a few times. NISSAN SUMO POWER GT GT-R GT1. Overlaying of vinyls to get "interesting" effects (especially when used with metallic paint). FORD FOCUS RS. Nice clean design based on one I found online. McLAREN P1™. Well, everybody has to do a Gulf-style livery! ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GT3. Originally based on a Hankook livery which I then gave a Mondrian twist! KOENIGSEGG AGERA. Based on somebody else's design which I liked, but with some changes to make it my own. LOTUS EXIGE 360 CUP. I was on a customizing roll so blitzed through the new Lotus cars. LOTUS TYPE 125. Based on the Sauber F1 car from 2018. LOTUS 3-ELEVEN. Just had a play and came up with this. LAMBORGHINI AVENTADOR LP 700-4. Based on a design I found online. Originally white-and-grey but I prefer the blues. MAZDA RX-3. I liked the original design but I wanted headlights. Then I changed the colour (a few times) and added a few tweaks. I wish FM would give us more sponsor vinyls. HYUNDAI VELOSTER TURBO. Another design I found online, I think I changed the colour. Just don't look at the other side! BMW 3.0 CSL. Trying to do a wacky BMW-style design like they used to do. JAGUAR F-TYPE SVR. Just playing around. I changed the colour so many times that I forgot my favourite! LAMBORGHINI VENENO. A mish-mash of vinyl overlays which I recently re-coloured and gave a racing number. ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE GTE (2012). I liked the hexagons livery on the new car but I also liked another livery so I tried to copy it to this car. FORD SHELBY GT350R. A couple other people had done certain parts (the "house" or the number) so I decided to see if I could do the whole thing. I didn't realise that it was available as a livery in the game. DOH! NISSAN GT-R NISMO (R35). Just playing around, nothing special, but I like it. CHEVROLET CAMARO SS (2017). My version of the official NASCAR Hooters livery. MAZDA RX-7 SPIRIT R (FD). Based on a livery I found online but then changed a bit. Probably a different colour. PORSCHE 959 SPORT. Well, everybody else is doing this livery (more than once) so I thought I should too! NISSAN 240Z (S30). Based on an actual livery. Simple and clean, I like it. NISSAN 370Z NISMO (Z34). Based on an actual livery. Quite tricky to get (nearly) right. One of my favourites. PORSCHE 911 GT1-98. Based on an old official livery. Not sure why but I really like it. PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013). Before it was added to the game, I tried to get close to the official livery ... with a few tweaks! CHEVROLET CORVETTE STINGRAY Z51. I never knew what to do with this car. Then I saw an official Ford NASCAR livery and thought it would be amusing to stick (something like) it on a competitor's car. It inspired other users to do similar (but better) liveries, check out (the king of racing liveries) Tommy299's designs on the Vinyls Challenge threads. PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS. Similar to my PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013) design but limited by the non-customizable areas on the car. PORSCHE 718 RSK. Incredibly basic but I think it works for this car and era. HONDA NSX-R. Based on an official livery but (as I so often do) re-coloured a few times, which I must do again as I don't really like these colours! AUDI TT RS COUPÉ (2019). Based on a livery I found online, not sure if it's a real one. I just wanted to do something with this car. ASTON MARTIN VANTAGE 59. Trying to keep the original green highlights but with my own twist to it. HYUNDAI I20 WRC. I started working on a WRC livery for this car a LONG time ago but lost interest. Earlier this year I spotted this livery (I think it was red) online and knocked it out really quickly. One of my favourites. MERCEDES-BENZ SLS AMG GT3. A blank car crying out for a livery. I spotted this official livery online and 10 minutes later it was done. Just don't look at the back of the car! PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP. A pretty close copy of an official IMSA livery. Car on Car I saw a couple of these type of customizations (from Christian) in a vinyls group I belonged to and wanted to see if I could do something similar. CHEVROLET COBALT SS. I wanted to do an F1 car. I think this turned out pretty good. FORD SHELBY GT500. I wanted to do an old car. Aside from the (missing) windscreen I was very happy with this. PORSCHE CAYMAN S. It doesn't really fit in this section but what the hell. Inside every Porsche there's a VW trying to get out! Aeroplanes DODGE CHALLENGER R/T. My first attempt. Rather basic and never really finished. LEXUS IS 350 F SPORT (2014). My second attempt. A Hawker Harrier. But I couldn't get the nose right and the left wing looks wrong. LEXUS IS F (2013). My third (and final) attempt. My entry into a military themed competition. Pretty happy with this. Can you spot the differences left-to-right? Pirates DODGE CHALLENGER RT (1971). Something I knocked up for a Pirate-themed customization contest. PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003). Another one for the Pirate-theme competition. Rather ruined by the eyes and, as some pointed out, the kebabs in his hair! Halloween BMW 1 SERIES M COUPE. I think this was my first (proper) livery. An unashamed rip-off of FM's BMW M3 livery with which they introduced the Halloween vinyls. But I liked it and so I kept it. NISSAN GT-R PREMIUM (R35). Lots going on here. Definitely still one of my favourite customizations. Note: I tweaked the brightness and contrast on the rear-end photo as it was (and still is) too difficult to see properly. SHELBY COBRA 427® (1966). I wanted to see if I could do a skull. But I couldn't stop tinkering and ended up with smiley! FORD MUSTANG GT PREMIUM. Searching for a suitable character for my next custmization and I found ... IT! PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4. Making (good) use of the special vinyl set (bizarrely only) for this car. MERCEDES-AMG C 63 TOURING CAR. We were allowed to customize this one, I had no idea what to do, but it was Halloween, 15 minutes later ... Christmas FERRARI 458 SPIDER. Back in the "good ole days" we used to be able to customize Ferraris and that's a good enough reason for this to be here! BMW 3.0 CSL HOMMAGE R. Vinyl overlays and a present-pooping Santa, what's not to like!?! LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE. Santa's back! Art! AUDI TT RS COUPE. A friend had a go at re-creating a picture and so I thought I'd have a go at the same picture. BENTLEY CONTINENTAL GT SPEED. I think I peaked, probably my best customization. Other Not sure how to group these. FERRARI ENZO FERRARI. Nothing special but it is a customized Ferrari! JAGUAR LIGHTWEIGHT E-TYPE. Originally going for fibre-glass weave look by overlaying spider webs. MERCEDES-BENZ SL 65 AMG BLACK SERIES. No idea what to do so just kept turning the car and adding another vinyl. Then I added some colour. I rather like it. KTM X-BOW R and SPADA CODATRONCA BARCHETTA. Just something to cover the car. RENAULT CLIO CUP. Originally my attempt at an Aleks Aeven style customization but then I just kept throwing vinyls at it! PAGANI HUAYRA. Squares, squares and more squares! KOENIGSEGG ONE:1. Nothing special but I think it's a nice clean design. McLAREN 570GT. I ran out of paint. Well, it amused me! McLAREN 12C SPIDER. The different results you can achieve with the same vinyl. BMW Z4 GT3. Who you looking at? I saw this online and thought it would be fun to re-create. It's meant to be an optical illusion, is it Batman looking in a mirror OR another superhero? You decide. BMW M3 GT2 ALMS. Who you looking at? My attempt at an eye. NISSAN SKYLINE 2000 GT-R (KPGC10). This car had to be a taxi. MERCEDES-AMG GT3. I liked this when I did it, now I think it's a mess. But still interesting. McLAREN MP4/4. Another car at which I just threw lots of vinyls whilst trying to achieve various effects. BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4 GRAND SPORT VITESSE. I saw this on one of those RR3 Skins sites and tried to replicate it using vinyls. BUGATTI VEYRON 16.4. Based on a VW Beetle design I found online. A total mess but I like it! JAGUAR XE SV PROJECT 8. Trying to achieve something different, nothing specific in mind, I think it's cool. Category:Blog posts